


stuck with u

by eviesthirlwzll



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, This is a fluff fic, maintain social distancing y'all, they're all stuck in quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviesthirlwzll/pseuds/eviesthirlwzll
Summary: Maybe being stuck together wouldn't be so bad after all.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Ben/Harry Hook, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	stuck with u

Mal groans, sitting impatiently inside her car as she drives back home from the castle. Just receiving Ben's announcement. The pandemic has reached Auradon and now, their only chance of surviving and being safe is staying home and to maintain social distancing.

She's pretty torn about it for two reasons. One was being mad because she had big plans for her and Evie now that they're celebrating their fifth year together, the other was understanding the situation, knowing that having to stay indoors is better for their welfare.

Her phone rings and she immediately picks it up, thankful that it was connected to her car's speakers, so she isn't violating any laws. "Hey, it's Mal, who is this?" She asks, taking a left right after passing by Tiana's, she hears a familiar giggle, "It's me, your girlfriend. Anyways, where are you?"

Mal sighs, staring at the traffic jam right in front of her, "I'm a block away from Tiana's. There's a huge congestion in the traffic. I'll be home in maybe an hour or so." She replies, her urge to not ram her car to the ones infront of her getting less and less. She just wants to go home and be with her girlfriend, is that too much to ask?

"Well, Uma and Harry just arrived with tons of toilet paper, Carlos is here too. Jay and Gil are on their way as well." Evie tells her, which leads her to suddenly banging her head on the horn, having to wave an apology to the car in front of her, Evie begins to laugh, "What was that?"

"They're there? Come on, I don't want to be stuck with them. Can't they stay at the dorms or quarters or anything?" Mal mumbles, pouting at the stereo, as if Evie could see her, which, somehow, she does when she tells her to put the pout away. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it, babe. The Navy sent them back home, that goes the same for Jay and Gil, they can't stay cooped up in a hotel for a game that was cancelled. Plus, the dorms closed so Carlos can't stay there. This is their home too." She reminds her girlfriend, earning a nod in return from Mal. "I gotta go, Carlos and Harry just started the bonfire."

The call ends after that, leaving Mal confused as fuck while stepping on gas, moving a few meters down before stopping again, "Bonfire? What bonfire?" She asks to no one else but herself as she finally takes a right, going home smoothly from then on.

Speaking of the said bonfire, Evie leans on their glass door, staring at the two boys pile up some wood on the small fire they created, happily telling each other jokes in stupid accents. Honestly, at first, even she was disappointed that their friends were spending this whole quarantine thing with them.

She appreciates them, each and every one of them. But she really thought she would be spending it alone with Mal. But having them around doesn't sound bad after all.

"Oh, Eves! There ye are, where's yer lass?" Harry asks with a huge smile on his face as he turns to her, picking her up and twirling her around while Carlos laughs, "Hey! Harry Hook, put me down!" She yells, flailing her arms around but not preventing herself from giggling.

"Hey, put her down. Her lass is here and her lass should be the one who's holding her like that." A threatening voice from the doors said, stopping him abruptly as he drops Evie gently to the ground. Mal was there, finally, hands wet from washing them with her mask hanging by one of her ears.

She smiles at Evie as the girl rushes to her, picking her up and twirling her in turn. "I missed you." Evie mumbles, nuzzling her face on the fairy's neck as Mal chuckles, stroking her blue hair, "I've been gone for an hour, princess. You miss me _that_ much?" She asks, tucking a stray strand of blue hair behind her ears when Evie stares at her, "Well, yeah."

"Ew, pass me the sick bucket." Uma gags, scrunching her nose in disgust as Mal glares at her, ruining the moment between the two lovers. "Ew, I'm stuck with you for a month or more." Mal retorts, pulling herself away from her girlfriend as she stucks her tongue out at Uma, Evie laughs, "Come on, it's not that bad."

"Not bad? If we go and do one thing wrong, we're out of here." Uma accuses as Evie glares at her as a warning, a warning and a threat, Uma doesn't speak again until Jay and Gil came, bearing gifts from their place.

With gifts, I meant more rolls of toilet paper, more masks and actual food they could eat. Not just that, they brought along three more to add into their little group. Ben, Jane and Audrey were with them, leaving Mal confused as she stared at the King.

"I just came from your place, and now you're here too?" She asks, a little annoyed that they're here too, meaning more space is taken, more noise is about to ensue and less privacy with her girlfriend. Carlos and Jay were okay, hell, even Uma, Gil and Harry but these ones too?

"Well, the castle is a place where infected victims are being cured, as King, I have to be in a clean environment. I just came by Gil and Jay in the supermarket, hence, here I am." Ben explains, a little apologetic as he stares at the two girls back and forth, silently asking them to be nice to him as they nod, understandably.

"How about Jane and Audrey? How did they get here?" Evie asks this time, turning to the two who both turn to Carlos and Uma respectively, implying their invitation from the two as they both cower behind Jay and Harry. While Mal, they could handle and mock, Evie was one thing. You just don't mess with her.

And damn, you can mess with Mal alone, but not when she and Evie are tag-teaming against them. You're literal dead meat if you don't play according to their house rules. They're just lucky the two were in a somehow good mood today or else they'll be spending quarantine inside Jay and Carlos' cramped up game room near the pool.

"I thought we were supposed to be practicing social distancing but here we are." Mal mutters, leaving them alone and making a beeline for the kitchen when Carlos begins to laugh, "How can we practice that when Jay's literally the bacteria?" He asks, earning a gasp from the boy as the rest fall into a fit of laughter.

It was so funny to them that even Jay ends up laughing, until all of them were out of breath and looked like on crack. They looked so stupid but to them, it was the best thing ever.

"Yeah, Jay, go take a shower, you stink!" Mal chuckles, hiding behind the counter when the boy throws a pillow at her from the living room, she just smiles. Maybe, just maybe, being stuck with them isn't that bad after all.

* * *

Audrey stands in front of the screen, fiddling with the wires behind it as she trues looking for the HDMI, hoping to have Carlos' laptop connected to the television to play old home videos from the VKs they could make fun of.

You might be wondering, "How did they have home videos? Weren't they living on a floating rock with a magic barrier?"

While yes, that is true, that didn't mean that they didn't try having a good childhood. Their parents can fuck it up over and over but they were children, every moment they get back it just gets better and better.

"Will ye _please_ hurry up?" Harry whines from his seat, earning the finger from the princess as she finally connects the wire, earning a gleeful cheer from the pirate when the videos begin to load.

They just had their bonfire, everyone had s'mores with them, all were wearing their comfiest clothes and everything seemed calm.

Usually, Audrey was the type of girl to come and go. She doesn't stay, she doesn't belong in a pack, she doesn't stick around. She was a lone wolf, a unique piece into a sea of common ones.

She watches the screen, wincing slightly at how bad the camera was but laughing nonetheless as she watched Uma fall into a pit of garbage. "This just proves that Audrey is the most tasteless of us all. Why in the world would you pick Uma, of all people?" Jay asks aloud, having his head hit by Uma as they continue watching.

And she might sound crazy, she might sound like a toxic lunatic but usually, for her, one strike and you're completely out of her life. She doesn't do well with people doing her wrong.

The next video just shows Mal hitting her eye with a slingshot as she tests it, clutching her eye and groaning in pain as she shoves the camera away from Carlos' hands.

"You call me tasteless when Evie's literally dating dumbness if it was a person." She replies, earning a laugh from the others as Evie sighs, "Five years. I've been dating stupidity for almost five years." She replies playfully. Mal doesn't even respond anymore, just sigh and lean back to Evie as they continued watching.

"So, Mal, when are you putting a ring on her finger?" Gil asks out of the blue as Mal stops, her body froze and her hands began to shake, at first she could handle it but everything took a turn for the worse when her friends agreed.

"Soon. Maybe when all of this is over." She replies steadily before closing her eyes, relaxing back to Evie when the princess begins stroking her hair.

Audrey yawns an hour after that, nearly falling asleep until Uma throws her over her shoulder, "This one's going to bed. Goodnight, guys." Uma bids them before heading to her room, laying Audrey down on the bed and putting the covers on her as she joins the girl.

Uma doesn't sleep, though. Not even a wink. That leaves Audrey confused for a while that she too sits up, watching their reflections on the mirror as Uma smiles.

"You know, I— you're the only person that's never let me down. I know I've only met you for a year and a half and we've only been dating for a few months, but," Uma stops, staring at her with a small smile on her lips. She wasn't good with words. She never was and never will but somehow, she's telling Audrey everything she's never felt and never said before.

"You always come through, even when I don't ask you to. It's the first time I experienced that and I just think that you should know that. You made my life so better." She finishes, kissing the top of the girl's head as Audrey smiles, leaning closer towards her.

"Yeah, you made my life way better, too." She replies, remembering how hard it was for her to accept herself but Uma was right there, supporting her, not forcing her to do this and that. Just letting her be who she was. She wasn't this prissy pink princess, she wasn't this, "Queen of Mean."

She was Audrey Rose Mountbatten. The lesbian cheerleader who had to hide in the closet for so long because people were expecting a lot from her. A whole fucking lot.

She was expected to be queen before. She was expected to be the school's, "it girl," she was expected to be the best. She was expected to be who she wasn't.

Uma decides to fuck it all up and honestly, that fuck up has been the best fuck up she had in her entire life.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks, holding Audrey's hand in hers as she silently thanked the gods, everyone, even her grandfathers and uncles, for giving her this woman.

"You and how much you've helped me. And honestly, if it meant I have you here with me, everything would suck less." She replies, finally putting her head on the girl's shoulder as Uma sighs. "You make my life suck less."

Knowing exactly what she meant, the brunette smiles, closing her eyes and humming a tune before replying; "I love you too." 

"I think we should head to bed too, this guy's pretty delirious." Ben chuckles, looking at Harry with a glint in his eyes, one that he didn't have before. One that he only held when he was a child, when he hasn't seen the horrors and every wrong thing in Auradon he desperately tries to fix. 

"Me? Delirious? Lad, Ah'm hungry." Harry responds, pushing himself up on his feet as he tugs on the King's hand, leaving the others alone as they head for the kitchen. Even tripping on Evie's feet in the process.

Harry almost begins raiding the fridge the moment he enters the kitchen as Ben sits himself on the counter, swinging his legs back and forth until Harry places leftovers down, heating some of it while his boyfriend stares at him.

Honestly, Ben can have all the riches in the world. All the things money could buy whether it was jewelry, cars or even lands but nothing can bring him happiness. Only Harry in sweats and a ripped up hoodie, heating up leftover pasta from Mal and Evie's date night could.

They have all this fucking time on their hands now. His parents prohibited him from doing any work and instead had his mother take over since she has more experience than him with this. He doesn't have meetings to go to, he doesn't need to travel. He can make tons of plans and go somewhere. But, he doesn't want to.

"What ye lookin' at?" Harry chuckles, settling himself in between the brunette's legs as he waits for the pasta, Ben shrugs, "Nothing. Just about the plans I'm about to cancel." He murmurs against the other boy's hair, the pirate hums.

"What plans? Ye goin' somewhere, love?" He asks, turning his body to face the King, he shakes his head. "Plans to hit the beach, plans to travel. This sounds cheesy but I love being stuck with you here." He smiles, earning a grin from the other boy as he begins to blush. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He responds, jumping off of the counter and wrapping his arms around Harry's torso as he begins cooking the grilled cheese on the other pan, "Yer cheesy, ye know that?" He chuckles, flipping the bread and feeling his shoulder vibrate with Ben's laugh. Honestly, Ben has been the cheesiest lad in all the lands but Harry can't get enough of him. He just can't.

The King's been a huge part in accepting himself, in making sure he was still himself while being drowned in pastels. Ben made sure he still stood out despite everyone telling him to blend in. He introduced him to stuff only he would understand. He made him smile constantly, made him become who he always wanted to be.

It would take Harry so much to admit it if he was this insecure bi pirate but here he was, ready to tell the world how he loved being in what he deemed as, "Bore-a-don," and how happy he was hanging out with the Core Four and even Auradon Kids. He loved being here.

  
"Ah could stay here fer a lifetime with ye." He whispers, turning the stove off as he places the bread down, Ben's heart stops, "And you call me cheesy?" He chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest as the pirate shrugs, "This is yer fault, honestly. Maybe Mal's fault too." He mumbles, taking a bite off of the sandwich as Ben smiles at him.

"If it makes it all better, I'd love to stay like this, with you, for a lifetime too." He tells him. The world was ugly, it turned to a movie with no specific genre and everything is just bad. But if it meant spending it with the man who makes him the happiest, maybe it isn't that bad.

* * *

  
It's been exactly four days since the start of this quarantine thing and it was a surprise how they haven't set the whole house on fire. Honestly, with Uma and Mal constantly arguing, Audrey and Evie trying new hacks, Ben and Jane trying to beat Carlos and Jay's highscore then Gil and Harry trying new recipes. It was a miracle. 

"Alright, so, Harry and I tried making our favorite from the slop shop when we were kids." Gil announces as he puts the platter with the cover down, Mal grimaces, "The bitter coffee?" She asks, about to lift the cover when Harry swats her hand away, "Can't ye wait?"

"No she can't. She hasn't eaten." Evie replies instead, giving Mal the edge since, well, Evie is their mother, after all. Mal can claim the role of the leader but never the mother. She's too much of a dumbass to be that. 

Gil lifts the cover to reveal the bagel, earning puzzled looks from his friends, "You made a bagel?" Carlos asks a little disappointedly, but again, as if there was some better food in the Isle. This was probably the best they could've done. 

"Not just a bagel. Remember when Auradon dropped excess stock? It was the first time your group and ours even talked after the Shrimpy incident. We made a pact never to speak of it but we had this one bagel, we all took a bite and promised that whatever it takes, even if we hate each other, we're family." 

"And we decided, do it again. This time, with the new ones." Harry smiles as he stares at the Auradon Kids, ushering them to join in. "Lonnie and Chad can't make it but we sent them bagels." Gil pipes in, cutting the first piece and giving it to Mal, next was to Uma. 

"Not to sound all sappy, thank ye for bein' the greatest leaders we could eve' ask for." Harry smiles fondly at them, "You two might be the most annoying leaders ever, but, we'd be completely lost without you." Jay mutters from behind him. 

Mal doesn't know if she wants to cry or what with the sweet words they were saying. Uma was just crying. Wiping tears from her face as she hugs her best mates. Mal just stares at her family, their little four-piece. 

There really was nothing they could do but stay together in here. They can argue all they want, try all the new hacks, beat all the damn high scores and try out new recipes each day but, in the end, they'd always go back together, bonding and crying over stupid little things. 

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Carlos asks as he sits beside Jane, leaving the rest behind as they all did their individual things. Jane shrugs, "You guys literally have a forest behind you." She deadpans, just realizing how dangerous and scary their estate was when Carlos laughs. "Yeah. Mal practices flying there."

"That explains the snout mark on the ground." She giggles, pointing to the lump of dirt a few steps away from them, Mal's scales were imprinted on it, Carlos chuckles, "Yeah. She's such a dumbass sometimes." He replies, sighing and taking in the view. Realizing how beautiful it was. Oh, and yeah, there was a view of the forest too.

Both of them honestly have no clue how they keep on hanging with literal graduates, people with jobs, people who are in their twenties, people who are an inch away from marriage. It was weird. They're two college students with scholarships, their own dorms, yet they keep on coming back to these people. 

They wanted a way out sometimes. They wanted to live out of their shadow and eventually, they both did, with the help of each other, but, whatever that shadow was, it was home to them. It was their safe place, their safe zone.

"You know, if I could leave, I wouldn't. As crazy as it sounds, I like staying with them here." He mumbles, turning to the girl as she nods, "As crazy as this sounds, I would, too." She smiles, holding his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder as Carlos takes a deep breath, basking in the moonlight and the cold breeze of the night. "I like staying here with you." She continues, earning a grin from him as he cranes his head towards her, his eyebrow raised, a puzzled look on his face.

  
"Hey, you know what, we have all the time right now, I know we're like, friends for two years, we've been dating for a year and, still, I still want to know you better. How come you never told me about that bagel thing?" Jane asks curiously, Carlos begins to chuckle, "You heard what Gil said. We made a pact. That's the first time it's been brought up again."

"They're the family I never had, you know? Evie was always there. She was the mom I read in washed out story books, the nice one before the evil step-mother takes charge. Then, Mal and Jay have been my older siblings, they did their best to annoy and protect me at the same time." He sighs, remembering all the ups and downs they've experienced together, Jane nods. 

"I think I could say the same to Audrey, Lonnie, Chad and Ben." She responds, earning an intrigued hum from the white haired boy, "Yeah?" He asks, turning to her as she shrugs, "It's just that, whenever I needed someone to talk to, it was always Chad who protected me. Then Ben came along and did the same. Audrey just makes sure I feel good about myself and Lonnie would literally beat anyone's ass if they talked shit about me." 

"Exactly why I'm afraid of her." Carlos gulps, laughing when Jane hits his arm. Both had sucky stories, sucky childhoods, but, somehow, it's all better now. And if there's just a way they could all stay here in this position, they would. 

"Hey, Carlos, would you mind if we take your spot?" Audrey smiles from the door as she knocks on the glass door, the two turn, facing Ben and Audrey before looking at each other. Carlos shakes his head, "N-No, not really. I'll see you later." He tells Jane, placing a kiss on her hand before entering the house. 

The front door was open and he sees Jay and Mal throwing Tourney balls at each other while Evie sits on one of the outdoor chairs, occasionally catching a ball before throwing it to Jay, he laughs, sitting beside her. 

"Good, you're here." Mal pants, sitting beside her girlfriend as Jay takes his place beside Carlos, leaning his head on the white haired boy's shoulder, wiping the sweat off of his face to his shirt, Carlos groans, "I hate you."

"No you do not." Jay smirks with a proud smile as he leans back on his chair, just watching the moonlight with his friends, his actual family. Watching how the stars were aligned, how everything was so perfect in this fucked up situation. 

That's how they always rolled anyways. Perfect in a fucked up world. The Isle was that, their first few weeks in Auradon was that. Individually, their lives were that. Everything just seems to calm down when they're together. 

"You know, I feel like the world is ending, somehow." Evie whispers, a shiver running up her spine at the mere thought of everything ending, yet her family seems to agree. Mal sighs, letting Evie lean closer to her as Carlos puts his feet up on the table. 

"If this is how the world ends, I'm glad I'll spend my last day here with you." She smiles, earning a grin from Carlos, a chuckle from Jay and a hit to the arm from Evie. "I love you guys, so much." Evie cries, wiping her tears away as they tried stopping her. 

"What happened to the big bad Evie? Where's the rotten in there, huh?" Carlos teases as Evie glares at him, pulling him by the neck to a hug as they watched the moonlight above them. Really, if the world was ending, they're just glad it's with each other. 

* * *

Right after their cute and sappy moment, Jay returns to his room, finding Gil inside instead of his own, looking at the board of pictures he always had, kept from everyone else, memories of their past and their present. 

It was weird seeing it with someone else observing it. It's not like it's a piece of art that shouldn't be touched or anything but, to Jay, it was the most meaningful piece inside his room. "Done staring?" He asks, announcing his presence in the room as Gil jumps, a little startled by Jay. 

"Hi. Yeah, it's just nice, seeing everything here." He smiles, still staring at some of the photos as Jay nods, "You know what else is nice?" He asks, turning to the blonde as he raised his eyebrow, the thief just grins before taking his polaroid camera and quickly taking a photo of Gil. 

He then sticks it to the board. "If everything else is here, I sure as hell want my future in there too." He smiles, wrapping an arm around him before closing the door. He'd gladly have himself stuck by Gil's side no matter what. 

Just outside their door, Mal and Evie walk hand in hand towards the latter's office, her designing area, her place. Mal doesn't even know why she volunteered on helping the girl evaluate the dresses she'd use in Fashion Week when this is all over, but, here she was. 

"You know, being stuck with Uma and the others, it's not that bad." Evie tells her once she's searching through papers upon papers for designs, Mal leans on the doorway, somehow agreeing to her as she puts her hands inside her pocket, "I know."

It doesn't look like she really was reflecting around it until she realizes how happy she was now she's with her friends. Like, sure, she sees them, all the fucking time but she was never this happy. Maybe it was insanity, maybe it was boredom, but, she's seen a new side to each and every one in the few days they've spent together. 

She's seen how Gil's eyes would light up whenever food is mentioned or how he desperately tries his best to not put eggs in everything he puts. She sees how his smile would brighten up whenever Jay enters the room and how great he was at Nerf battles, having amazing aim and being an amazing team mate. 

She's seen how Jane would always fall of her chair when she laughs hard or how she can barely breathe whenever someone makes a joke. She sees how there's this shine in her eyes whenever Carlos does something funny or says something sweet and how she's actually really great at singing, based from the late nights when Carlos and her would be by the balcony, a guitar with the two of them. 

She also sees how Audrey would always do these weird vocalizations in the shower or how she refuses to drink water that comes from a bottle. She sees how she actually cares a lot for her friends, always making sure that their plates were full and that they were smiling. One more thing is how she would always crack a joke that the Villain Kids won't get to make the others laugh. 

She sees how Ben would usually wake up at four or five in the morning and try to calm himself down just to ensure everyone's safety, to stop himself from being a beast. She also sees how he would always make sure that Audrey would take her vitamins every morning. How he cares so much like he always did with the Core Four.

She sees how Harry would always join in on Ben after an hour or so, beginning to cook breakfast for them as he whistles this stupid pirate-y tune that's still ringing inside Mal's head on and on for days now. He also reads all alone, four in the afternoon sharp, practicing to lessen his accent while he widens his vocabulary.

She sees how Uma would have this fucked up sleep schedule. Or, how sometimes, Mal would end up eating random cupcakes or cookies with her at two in the morning because she can't sleep. Then, she also sees how Uma would always put Harry and Gil first before her, whether it was taking food or anything. 

She then sees how Carlos would have this tight schedule instead. How he was always cooped up inside his game room or never leaving the front of the screen, not because he was playing games, but because he was learning and creating new things. 

She sees this side of Jay where he'd religously, devotedly, watch the re-runs of Friends and make sure he'll memorize a line from it just to quote it the next hour, all that to make Gil smile. Or how he'd wake up the most late despite sleeping the earliest, and despite that, he still gets a lot done.

Then she stares in front of her, watching the woman of her dreams scatter her designs as she raises her head to look at Mal, smiling a little, a few beads of sweat making their way on her forehead. 

And there, finally, she realizes how Evie was so beautiful. How Evie was so— _so fucking magical_ that she's starting to think that she isn't true. She realizes how Evie would care so much for her, how Evie would always wake up before her and take a shower. So, Mal would always start the morning by smelling apples and cinnamon. 

Or how she would always stare at Mal unconsciously whenever she was doing something, how she would always try to look away whenever Mal catches her and her ears would turn pink knowing she was caught. 

And it's not even just that. She notices the little things like how Evie would usually scratch her arm whenever she's caught into a situation where she has to choose between two people, how she'd tuck a strand of stray hair behind her ear when she's nervous, how she's hitting invisible things when she's full on laughing. 

Or, or how she'd stick her tongue out whenever she's focusing and how she's able to eat a whole damn pepper but not a sour candy. Mal notices it all more and more each day and she realizes just how much she is in love with this girl. How much she wants to be stuck with her, forever. 

With that, she stares at Evie with wide eyes, her heart begins to pound and her lips turn to a grin as Evie furrows her eyebrows at her, "M? Are you okay?" She asks, a little concerned for the girl when she nods, "Yeah! Yeah. I—I'll be right back." 

And with that she runs off, leaving Evie alone as the princess begins lining up each design, smiling at the one with the white and blue dress. Someday, maybe soon, she'll hopefully wear one of her designs. And not just for a simple day but for a very special one. 

Honestly, at first, even she was appalled by the thought of sharing her quarantine with her friends but right now, she doesn't really mind. They can go run their mouths over and over, they can go and take her time, and by that, _all_ of her time for being dumbasses but, she wants it. She loves it. 

She loves the way her friends would come up with these unusal routines and still make it work while they all live with each other. How one would literally wake up before the sun even rises and how the other would wake up when the sun's two hours away from setting. 

She loves how all their personalities were a mess. How they were a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode at any minute but they've somehow cut the wire and everything was at peace. 

Most especially, she loves the way she's waking up to her cranky fairy-dragon-demigod of a girlfriend that would always try to chase after her as she stands up from their bed. Or how she would groggily and sleepily open an eye and say incoherent words that she barely remember when she wakes up. 

How she would sing in the shower and hit those notes perfectly with such ease. How Mal would always slip her notes when giving her stuff like water or even random cookies she's baked with Uma at two in the morning. 

She loves the way she gets to sleep beside the only woman she's seeing herself with. How Mal would protectively wrap her arms around her and how she would fight trying to be the big spoon and Evie lets her because she knows they won't get any sleep if she doesn't let her. 

She also loves the way Mal would wrap her arms around her surprisingly like she's currently doing now. Mal gulps, putting her chin on Evie's shoulder as they swayed along to the silent song of the wind, "You know how we're all stuck here together because we can't go outside?" 

Evie chuckles, nodding her head and removing the girl's hands as she turns around, leaning on the table where her designs were, she cocks an eyebrow at Mal, "That's pretty much the point of this quarantine, so, yes, I am aware." 

"What if I get stuck with you for the rest of my life instead?" Mal asks abruplty, kneeling down in front of her with a ring out. It was so unexpected, so surprising that Evie lets out an inhuman shriek, heard throughout the house, having their friends panicked as they followed the sound. 

Mal just winces for a bit before laughing, extending her hand out more as she stares at Evie, "You know, I thought it was so damn impossible for me to find more reasons to fall in love with you. This-this quarantine proved me wrong." She says a little too breathlessly as their friends all rush towards them, stopping by the door as they see Mal on one knee, proposing to Evie. 

"Because I fall in love with you, more and more, every single day that I'm stuck with you." Mal tells her, a big grin on her face as Evie stares down. Her heart was beating like crazy inside her chest. Everything seemed so perfect and so imperfect all at the same time. 

"When these idiots asked me when am I putting a ring on you, when I said soon, I meant it. I was supposed to propose on or anniversary but with everything that turned out, I just realized, maybe now was the perfect time." She continues, still not asking the question.

Evie feels like she's being pranked or something right now because she really didn't get much sleep last night with all the designing, she also was full, and she had bad vision at night but, everything, all of this, it was real. She checked, she moved her foot to kick Mal unintentionally. 

"All I'm asking is, Evie Grimhilde, will it be too much if I ask you to marry me?" Finally, the question was asked and Audrey was a hundred percent sure she squealed more than the girl who was being proposed to. 

"Is that even a question?" Evie asks happily, earning a smile from Mal as her whole face lights up, "Is that a yes?" She asks hopefully, Evie shakes her head, slightly dampening Mal's mood and kinda breaking her heart for a split second before pulling her up to her feet, kissing her and placing the ring on her finger. 

"It's a hell yes, M. I love you." She whispers once they pulled away, giving Mal the chance to showcase her brightest and dimpled smile, "I love you too."

And with that, their friends cheered for them. Hell, they didn't even care if they ruined the moment by rushing towards them and nearly knocking them over with a hug. Everything, all of it, was perfect. 

And it didn't matter anymore. They can take each other's time, they can run all their mouths on and on until it drives everyone insane but, there's really nothing they could do. They were stuck with each other and there's really nothing more they could ask for. 


End file.
